


Make the Yuletide Gay

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Burglary, Christmas Fluff, Even at Christmas these boys are reckless idiots, Fluff, Karmysecretsanta2k16, M/M, Prokopinsky, criminal activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You couldn't have just dreamt it?" Proko didn't sound at all bothered, cuddling close and resting his head on K's shoulder."Where's the fun in that?""Oh, yeah, 'cause breaking and entering, burglary and risking expulsion is great fun."





	

"Your nose is all pink." His own was, too, Proko knew, but it was far cuter on K.

 

K, alas, was not amused, pulling his coat tighter around himself and muttering, "Fuck you."

 

Proko's startled laughter came on a puff of fog, soft yet still too loud in the empty Aglionby courtyard, echoing off the snow and into the sky.

 

It wasn't that odd a situation, really: K with one cold hand around Proko's slender wrist, leading him through the snow drifts towards the school.

 

The oddity lay in the fact that it was the moon and a star-studded sky above them, the campus empty of boys and staff and _life_.

 

It was creepy, and half to distract himself, Proko pointed out, "It was your idea to come here." K glared at him for that, the bottom half of his face hidden beneath his high-zipped collar. "What are we even doing?"

 

Then, clearly reluctant to do so, K unzipped his coat a bit, saying, "There's something in the teacher's lounge I want." Despite his chattering teeth, he managed a presentable smirk. "And if I want something, _I take it_."

 

Shivering with something that was definitely _not_ the cold, Proko stepped closer, asking, "What is it?"

 

A cold-lipped kiss to distract him, and K pulled him up to the side door of the school's primary building.

 

Softly, huddling against K's back, Proko asked, "How are you gonna get past the scanner?"

 

K simply pulled a keycard from the pocket of his coat.

 

To Proko's amazement, when he ran it through the scanner, the lock of the door quietly clicked open. "Did you dream it?" he couldn't help but ask.

 

"Didn't need to," K said as he pushed the door open and stepped onto the tile of the floor, not bothering to stomp the snow from his shoes. "There's nobody you can't buy off for the right price."

 

Though Proko's eyes rolled, he followed K just the same, the tile squeaking a bit beneath his damp sneakers.

 

The hall they were in was part of the administration wing, Proko was sure. He'd only been there as a witness to K and Jiang's infractions, but he was positive the large, grandly carved door at the far end of the hall was the Dean's office. The nearest door led into the secretarial office, and the one between opened into the teacher's lounge.

 

"Do you need another key?" Proko asked, keeping his voice soft as they crept down the corridor.

 

"Jiang's snuck in here before." A thousand times over, Proko knew. It was required for Jiang's hobby of stealing and selling exam answer keys. "He says it's never locked." Grabbing at the brassy knob and turning, indeed finding it unlocked, K stepped into the lounger, saying to Proko, "Stand watch." He closed the door behind himself.

 

The hall was pitch dark, and Proko pulled his cellphone from his pocket, activating the flashlight and just _listening_.

 

There was a sharp sound from inside the lounge, an obnoxious scraping noise, like a chair being dragged across the tiled floor. Biting at his lower lip, Proko sighed to himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

At the far end of the hall was a tall window, snowflakes and their shadows raining down and tapping softly at the glass.

 

Nervously wetting his winter-chapped lips, Proko tucked his face down into the damp cashmere of his scarf.

 

The footsteps in the lounge were giving him goosebumps.

 

The footsteps in the hall were worse, and Proko darted into the lounge, pressing his back to the door and whispering, "Someone's coming!"

 

Cursing under his breath, still perched on the chair he had apparently pulled forth earlier, K pocketed his prize, asking, "You sure?" Proko could only nod. It seemed enough for K, and he hopped off the chair and grabbing at Proko's wrist, dragged him to the line of windows at the back of the room. "You afraid of heights?" he asked as he pushed a window open, snow fluttering in to melt on the tile.

 

It was a challenge, of course, and if there was one thing Ilya Prokopenko could never resist, it was a challenge.

 

He was, naturally, the one to jump first.

 

With a great, heavy _fwump_ , he fell into a pile of fresh snow. Proko was immensely grateful that the window was only a few feet up. He was not at all grateful when K landed on top of him, laughing wildly as he tried to find his feet.

 

Squirming out from under K's meager weight, Proko grabbed at the other boy's wrists, pulling him through the snow, a flashlight beam hot on their heels, though its source was nowhere in sight.

 

Winter air heavy in his lungs, they crossed the campus through wind and snowflakes and starlight, and Proko swiped his keycard when they reached the dorms, slamming the door behind them despite the hour, K leaning heavily on his shoulder, cackling and struggling for breath.

 

Smiling and running a hand through his snow-damp hair, Proko asked, "You got it, right?"

 

"Yeah, I got it."

 

Heading up the stairs and down the empty hallway, Proko unlocked the door that led to his and Swan's room, not bothering to keep quiet. Swan, after all, slept like the dead. It was more convenient than annoying.

 

Kicking off his wet shoes and tossing his coat to the floor, K flopped down on Proko's bed, burrowing under the covers and shooting Proko a look that beckoned him to do the same.

 

Proko, of course, did so.

 

Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, K retrieved a little bundle of green and red, smirking when Proko laughed at him.

 

" _Mistletoe_ , K?" The words came on a soft, pretty giggle. "Seriously?"

 

"Yep." K sounded hugely pleased with himself.

 

"You couldn't have just dreamt it?" Proko didn't sound at all bothered, cuddling close and resting his head on K's shoulder.

 

"Where's the fun in that?"

 

"Oh, yeah, 'cause _breaking and entering_ , _burglary_ and **_risking expulsion_** is great fun."

 

Rolling his eyes, K quipped, "Turn off the sarcasm, babe."

 

"You like it."

 

Tossing one leg over Proko's hips, K lifted the mistletoe sprig above them, smirking enticingly, and Proko flushed a bit. " _You_ like _this_."

 

Proko didn't bother denying it, saying instead, "You don't need mistletoe to kiss me, K."

 

"I know."

 

K kissed him under the mistletoe anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my Secret Santa gift for Jeanmoreua over on Tumblr! As a member of the Kavinskysarmy group, I just had to participate! :D Anyway, he asked for holiday-themed prokopinsky fluff with a side of lawbreaking, and this is what came of it! It was super fun to write! 
> 
> The title, of course, comes from that classic, Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
